Lex's Star
by Blazing Fire
Summary: Lex's on the verge... What happens next?
1. Prologue

Lex's Star

Written By: Blazing Fire

Prologue

Lex sat by the grave of Zandra. He still couldn't believe that she and his baby were gone, even after all this time. They had been stolen from him in and instant leaving him alone. He had married Tai-San but now she was gone from him too and doubted that he would ever see her again. Even Siva was dead, leaving him once again alone. He didn't realize what he had until after they were already gone. He had been with a great deal of women, but none of those women were ever able to keep him or capture his heart.

He decided to end it there. He was so tired. So tired of being alone; tired of finding someone and then losing them to fate. He thought that maybe, just maybe he could finally be with Zandra and his baby where he belonged. 

The baby, he never knew if it would have been a boy or a girl. He had said that he wanted a boy, but it didn't make any difference to him anymore. He just wanted to be with them again. If not in this world, maybe the next.

Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Opening the shiny blade, he stared at it. Lex for the first time in a long time was happy. His depression had become so bad that he had a hard time feeling anything. But he was finally happy. He couldn't wait to join Zandra and the baby again. Opened it, put it to his wrist and let the blade bite his skin.

He didn't even feel the pain. It was almost like it was a release of some kind. He watched as the blood flowed down his arm and on to the ground.

He could feel the darkness creeping up on him. He laid down on the ground and waited for the end. He could finally be with her again. He looked up at the dark sky. It was sunset and he could see some of the stars coming out. He knew that he would never see another sunrise or sunset. That's the way he wanted it.

As he laid there waiting for the end, he could see Zandra and the baby in the sky. It looked almost like she was crying though. Lex whispered, "Zan, don't cry. I'll be there soon," as he started to fade.


	2. Chapter One

Lex's Star

Written By: Blazing Fire

Chapter One

As everything was darkening with the last rays of the day, a woman was walking to the city. It had been a long time since she had been there. She had left the city when the Locos and the Demon Dogs had been fighting for power. She had gone into the forest to live with nature.

Some time ago she had lived with the Giains. She loved them but when Eagle left to rejoin her tribe The MallRats. She didn't see much of a point of staying and left toward the ocean to possibly find a way home. 

She was living on the beach until a group that called themselves The Technos came and took over. This group was taking prisoners and setting up prisons on the beach. She took off to hide in the woods. Slowly she made her way back toward the city. The going was slow because of The Technos; they reminded her of roaches in how they invaded and took over.

As she approached Eagle Mountain, the woman was looking for a good place to set up camp for the night. She reached one side of Eagle Mountain Research Lab. The woman looked down the hill and saw what appeared to be two graves. Curiosity got the better of her and she wondered whose they could be and started to walk toward them.

When she got to them she saw movement. It was when she got closer that she realized that there was someone laying by one of the graves.

As she arrived at the graves, she saw him. That's when she saw all the blood that had run down his arms and pooled on the ground around him.

She felt for a pulse and smiled. There was one but it was weak meaning he was still alive if barely. Quickly she took out an old shirt and tore it into strips. She used the torn pieces and wrapped his arms to keep him from losing any more blood. 

When she was sure that he wouldn't lose any more blood. She began to make her camp. She realized that she wasn't going to be going anywhere until she knew who he was and why he had tried to kill himself.


End file.
